


13

by Shesheshe



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:10:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18372308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesheshe/pseuds/Shesheshe
Summary: Things come to an end, so does Kyungsoo and Jongin's relationship.





	13

He's been on bed all day, his thoughts blank. Things hasn't sunk into him and he feels numb. He doesn't know if he wants to cry or just let the situation sink into him slowly. 

Their break up wasn't a tearful one. It was just a simple talk of how things are not the same anymore, of how a once beautiful relationship turned dull. He reasoned out and offered to change, if needed, and bargained to have the decision thought of again. It was futile though. They parted ways in a civil manner, and that's that. 

He's aware of how their busy life is a factor but for it to result to them parting ways is a big mystery to him.

 

It's been two months. Two months of him sleeping alone, nights he's already gotten used to. The warm sheets has long been cold and he isn't sure anymore of how warmth felt having someone lying beside you and waking up having that person still there asleep. 

He doesn't bring his phone anymore and rarely checks it only for work purposes. Their friends all knew and have been in town but the weekly gatherings have been scarce after the break up, a breather for the both of them. They've asked on what really happened, but the answer's been the same; that relationships end and so does theirs. Although saddened because they've been together for so long, all their friends are supportive on whatever they both choose to do. 

It's a process. After the break up came the moving out and then the moving on. They've been together for two years and have lived together but since that can't do anymore, they've decided to both leave their shared apartment and go back to their own places. They both have taken their things, the important ones first since renting a truck is costly. He still have clothes there though that he needs to get like the tuxedo he got from Junmyeon for his 25th birthday. He's been passing time, and when called by the landlady, tells her that he's busy at work and that his work sched's hectic, but deep down he's just avoiding going back to the apartment scared that the smell of him still lingered there and knock some sense into him of what ended, of what was lost. 

Waking up isn't the same anymore too. His usual routine of cooked breakfasts and prepared lunch boxes have changed to breakfasts at the office's pantry and take-outs for lunch or shared lunch boxes with his colleagues. He's still healthy though. He keeps himself on track with his diet and gym trainings with his pals. He keeps himself engrossed with reading books and watching reality shows. He doesn't watch movies so often now though.

He still has a grip of himself. Not really a good one but enough to keep him sane and okay. 

 

When they got to meet again in a dinner party at work, it was awkward. Although stationed at different floors and different departments, it can't be helped since they work under the same company. Co-workers also knew of them ending their relationship and it's a good thing that the people are mature enough and aren't nosy on the details. 

Secluded from the others while at the balcony, they got to talk again.

"How are you?"

"Well, I'm doing okay. I didn't want to have you burdened on worrying about me so I did my best to keep things going. Guess I managed," then laughs awkwardly. 

"That's nice. Thanks for still considering me."

"No problem. How about you too? I heard you're resigning."

"Ah, yes. I wanted to try something new, after hearing Baekhyun's offer."

"But you love your work here? Uhm, I don't know, but if it's because I'm here I can resign instead. Dad's been calling me too, to manage our business and all that, so it's nothing if I'm the one to leave the company."

"You don't have to do that. Thank you, still. I've already made up my mind, I like the sound of Baek's offer; planning and assisting for Bucheon's tourism department and all that stuff, so no worries."

"I guess it's decided then."

"Yes." A short laugh.

"You're really getting out of my life then."

"It's been months now though."

"I don't know. Did I do anything wrong?," comes the question again.

"You didn't, I assure you, and there's no one else. Things change, and change is something we can't avoid."

"When I agreed to the break up, I was expecting that you'd still consider things. I really wanted you to keep me, to want me to stay."

Silence.

"I better get back inside now. Sehun's about to rip his top. I hope for your happiness, I always do."

"I hope the same for you, too."

 

When the dinner party ended and he's back to his own apartment, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling, he now knew.

It was the calm before the storm. Now he's realized and fully understood what happened. 

Things have ended for them, and finally he can say it. 

It hurts. 

They started out right, and things were beautiful between them. Their times spent together was something he thought to last and never to end. It was built by love, love that soon withered.

He still can't put his mind onto what changed, 

what went wrong, 

what or who changed his mind.

A few tears slipped and after that he's asleep. All word down from exhaustion from work, from the dinner party, from that last conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by Lany's song 13, hence the title and how the story goes. I was listening to it as I write this so I think it's better if you listen to it while reading or give the song a listen. It's my favorite song from that particular album of theirs.
> 
> I teared up a little doing this because I don't particularly read or write angst. 
> 
> Also, it's up to you to think on whose POV is this. Hehehe. 
> 
> Support Jongdae's solo and his album!!!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please do leave a comment. ^^


End file.
